She's Single Again
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: What happens after your heart gets broken by the One person you entrusted it to?
1. Chapter 1

Title - She's Single Again

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Contains - All the usual - Romance Violence and More

Characters - The Shield, Summer Rae, Many made ups

Spoilers - I don't think there is any

Summary - What happens after your heart gets broken by the

One person you entrusted it to?

Chapter 1/?

WWE Diva Tylania reached out from under the covers, slapping

In the general direction of her alarm clock.

Opening her eyes she smiled when her gaze connected with the

Photo of her boyfriend WWE superstar Dean Ambrose, they had

Met when he had come into the company as part of a group called

The Shield.

They were coming up on their year anniversary, and had been

Talking about making a more permanent commitment.

After a quick shower she was fixing some breakfast, and reached

Over to turn on her laptop heading to one of her favorite WWE

News sites.

Moving to glance through the headlines, one toward the bottom

Immediately caught her attention.

"Dean Ambrose caught in a kiss with diva Summer Rae" she read,

As her container of yogurt slipped from her hand crashing to the

Counter.

Grabbing her purse she didn't even stop to read the article, she

Raced out to her car dialing her cell phone on the way.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Tossing her phone into her purse, she moved to knock on the

Door of his apartment her anger growing by the second.

Finally deciding he wasn't going to answer she grabbed the

Extra key he had given her, letting herself into his apartment.

"Dean?" she called out as she moved from room to room.

The door to his bedroom stood closed, and she reached out

Turning the knob quickly.

The couple inside froze as they spun around seeing who stood

In the doorway.

"I thought…..this has to be a mistake" she said, tears already

Falling furiously.

"Ty…" Dean began coming towards her, but she held her

Hands up.

"Don't come near me" she replied.

"Let's go somewhere and talk?"

"You have got to be kidding me, how long has this been going

On?"

"We are friends …"he began only to have her interrupt

Him.

"Tell me you don't think I am going to believe that?"

"Look let's just face it…you can't handle your man"

Summer replied, and Tylania spun to face her.

"You have five seconds to get out of my face" she replied

Calmly.

Shaking her head she started toward the door stopping after a

Moment and turning back to them.

"Call me anytime" she said waving at him.

In a flash Tylania had her by the hair, and Dean was grabbing her

Around the waist pulling her back.

"Get your hands off of me" she demanded as he released her, and

She reared back slapping him across the face.

"I don't ever want to see you again" she said heading from the

Room and slamming the door behind her.

*Two hours later*

She had just started the movie, and opened the Ben and Jerry's

When there was a knock on her door.

"I told you he was a creep" were the first words out of her sisters

Mouth.

"Hello Sawyer, nice to see you too" she said closing the door.

Turning off the movie she sat down across from her sister.

"You know I am here for as long as you need me" she said.

Before Tylania could respond her cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it…..don't let him do this to you"

Sawyer said.

She glanced at her phone, her head going to war with her

Heart.

"Remember what it felt like when you caught him with her?"

Sawyer said watching her sister intently.

"I didn't really give him a chance to explain…." she said

Suddenly sounding very unsure of herself.

"Who is to say she wasn't the first?"

Tylania swung around to face her, and it almost made Sawyer sick

To see the hurt in her sister's eyes but she knew she had her best

Interest at heart.

"How could you….."she said softly.

"You and I both know you don't need to answer that phone"

"He might have a explanation…."

"Tylania listen to yourself your excusing him….."

She got up wrapping her arms around herself and heading over to

The window.

"I…..I love him Sawyer I can't help it"

"There is someone else out there for you….but Dean Ambrose

Isn't the one"

The phone had mercifully stopped ringing, as she went up to

Stand behind her sister.

"Honey I know ever since what happened with Randy…."

"This is so not about Randy" she said.

"Let me finish…..your looking for someone to fill a void…"

"Gee make me sound like a charity case why don't you?"

"Ty….I am just saying please be careful your workplace is

Like a breeding ground for office romances"

"He ….told me he loved me…..that I was his diva…"she said

And Sawyer reached out catching her sister as she fell into her

Arms both their hearts breaking at the sound of Tylania's sobs.

*Two hours later*

Finally she was asleep, and Sawyer sat on the couch reading a

Magazine when Tylania's cell phone went off.

Grabbing it up she noticed it was the one person her sister

Did not need to talk to, she however had a lot to tell him.

As soon as the phone clicked on Dean started talking, and it took

Him a few minutes to realize nobody was answering.

"Ty….?" he asked quietly.

"Oh I am sorry, you mistake me for somebody who cares about

You" she said coldly.

"Where is she Sawyer?" he demanded.

"Some where away from your lies…why don't you go back

To your plastic Barbie?"

"Summer and I…."

"No Dean let me help you …..you guys are just friends, well

I talk to all my male friends in my bedroom with the door closed"

"Wow I didn't think the ice princess had any boy friends" he shot

Back.

"I am going to get off this phone before I say something I will

Regret….leave her alone Dean after Randy she's very fragile

And I won't put her through that again"

He sat there holding the silent phone in his hand for a few

Moments…..one thought running through his mind.

"What had happened between Randy and Tylania?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title - She's Single Again

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Contains - All the usual - Romance Violence and More

Characters - The Shield, Summer Rae, Many made ups

Spoilers - I don't think there is any

Summary - What happens after your heart gets broken by the

One person you entrusted it to?

Chapter 2/?

*The Next Morning*

Sawyer glanced up when her sister came into the room wearing a Randy

Orton t shirt and some jeans her hair hanging loose and her face free of makeup. Sitting down at the table she reached for the glass of juice her

Sister placed in front of her before heading back to the stove to finish the

Breakfast she was preparing. Running a hand through her hair she let her mind drift back over the past few days, and she once again felt a mixture of pain and anger would it ever end? The hurt, the confusion the want to head back over to Dean's place and make him sing about five notches higher. Turning to stare out the window she noticed a soft steady rain was falling, and the smell of the yummy bacon her sister had made assaulted her senses as her sister placed the plate in front of her.

"Haven't seen that in a while"

Sawyer said indicating the shirt, and Tylania took a moment to reflect back on the day Randy had given it to her. It had been a television taping and he had thought he was being nice, only to find out what he had sent ahead contained part of her outfit for after the show. Checking his black oversized duffel bag he had tossed her the shirt and at first she had glanced at it like it was twenty sizes to big, but then she had went into the bathroom coming back out a few minutes later in the shirt telling him she would return it to him as soon as she got to her stuff. Being the gentleman that he was he had insisted she keep it playfully saying she had looked better in it then he ever would.

The sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted her moment of silent remembrance, and she glared at it knowing already who was probably on the other end. Lies that would slip so easily off his lips shot through her mind were just friends I was just showing her something oh that one was a classic. Pictures in her mind came next and they tormented her mercilessly. Just how long had this been going on? She wondered "Did Seth and Roman have any idea this was happening she still considered the two other men friends, but if she found out anything that she didn't like the relationship just might become severely strained if not broken beyond repair.

Finally she grabbed her phone speaking roughly into it. "Did Roman and Seth know anything about your little activities?"

There was a silence on the phone, and for a minute she sat there a sudden sense of nervousness running through her. Just who was on the other end of the phone? She could imagine a doctor's office calling to make an appointment or something they would think she needed to be locked up in a padded room somewhere. She was about to hang up the phone and go racing back into the bedroom locking the door behind her when a soft voice came across the lines.

"Well I don't know about Seth, but I didn't have a clue"

"Roman" she said simply.

"Hey honey how are you holding up?"

"I have been better…sorry for that rude issue when I picked up the phone"

"Completely understandable ….is there anything you want or need to talk about were here for you baby girl" he said.

She smiled as she pictured him sitting a table across from her a drink in his hand while they discussed things such as her and Dean's relationship or lack there of now for that matter. He stood about six feet five with muscles and tattoos along with silky midnight black hair that half the divas on the roster envied while the other half wanted to run their hands through. When the Shield debuted she had been in the latter category, but now she considered him one of her greatest friends. That statement also included the other member of the team Seth Rollins some of the guys had even begun calling them the musketeers.

"Tylania, listen to me…your too good for him any guy would be lucky to have you"

She felt the tears come yet again, but this time they were happy tears if there even was such a thing? Glancing across the table at her sister she smiled indicating everything was okay and he sister smiled back. What had she done to deserve such wonderful family and friends? She was definitely a lucky woman and would be forever thankful for their support.

"Want me to spear him for you tomorrow night?" Roman asked.

The laughter bubbled forth before she could stop it, but it felt so good. She had spent most of the night before imaging ways to hurt Dean as much as he had hurt her, so Roman's offer came at a very opportune moment. However she knew she had to refuse, since they were in the middle of a storyline, and there boss would come unglued if they deviated the least little bit. After thinking about it she decided to file that comment away and pull it out later should it be needed.

They talked for a few more minutes, before she hung up taking her dishes to the sink. She poured some detergent in and began washing despite her sister's protests that she could take care of it. Tylania pointed out that she was not an invalid and wanted to do her part so her sister stepped back and moved to gather some ingredients to bake some cookies. Her sister was a champion baker so she knew her diet was in trouble if she stayed too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Title - She's Single Again

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Contains - All the usual - Romance Violence and More

Characters - The Shield, Summer Rae, Many made ups

Spoilers - I don't think there is any

Summary - What happens after your heart gets broken by the

One person you entrusted it to?

Chapter 3/?

To say that Dean was in a bad mood that night as he came into the arena was a definite understatement. Three production workers scrambled when a chair came flying their way after he had thought they were talking about him. It had been almost two days since he had talked to Tylania, and he didn't see that drought changing anytime soon. He hadn't been able to get that look on her face out of his mind, and it had kept him awake at night wondering how he could fix it?

Tylania came into the arena chatting with Alicia Fox another one of the divas. She was once again complaining about the storyline management had her in, and Tylania was resisting the urge to remind her to simply be grateful she still had a job. The top brass was always reminding the girls there was always a bevy of beautiful women just aching to take their job, that of course made them stay on their toes when it came to things like diet and exercise. Becoming so involved in their conversation Tylania missed seeing the other diva come around the corner until she spoke.

"Tylania how are you…and oh by the way how is Dean?"

Tylania simply ignored the other woman and kept walking, she didn't have time to play the other woman's taunting games she had other matters to attend to and more important ones at that. Shaking her head she moved into the diva locker room tossing her bag on the couch and heading for the clothes she was supposed to be wearing that night. The laughter bubbled from her lips when she picked up the outfit, the stylist must have thought her grandmother was heading to the ring that night. This would not work she had to do something and quickly.

"This will never work" she said to Alicia placing the outfit back on the rack.

"What are you going to do about it?" the other diva asked.

"Are the Bella's here yet?"

"Brie isn't but I am pretty sure Nikki is" Alicia said as Tylania grabbed up her clothes heading for the door.

"If anybody knows how to sex up an outfit its Nikki Bella" she said smiling as she left the room.

*One Hour Later*

Dean glanced up when he heard a group of wolf whistles coming from down the hall. Tylania stood there talking to Big E another superstar and ring announcer Justin Roberts, she had on a violet colored sleeveless top and a sparkly skirt that showed off her long slim legs. Jealousy shot through him as he watched the way Justin was flirting with her. He was going to put a stop to it and immediately started over there. Walking up to the trio he reached out catching her arm pulling her off to the side.

"Where did you get that outfit?" he demanded.

"Why you want to borrow it?" she inquired.

"You know good and well what I mean" he replied.

"I don't answer to you anymore Dean so back up and back off"

His jealousy started to turn to anger, how dare she speak to him like that. Summer had been a mistake and he was willing to admit he screwed up, but she was refusing to just about give him the time of day. Well she was going to listen to him, and reaching out he grabbed her wrist. Before she could even speak a voice came from behind them, one she thought she would never hear again

"It's in your best interest to let her go and back away"

"Randy" she said simply.

Randy stood there a menacing look on his face as he stared at Dean. He had been off the road for a few months, but he was back now ready to take people out on his way back to the top. Walking back from Triple H's office he had heard the exchange between Dean and Tylania. They had been serious a few months before he left, but things had cooled right before he had left he had to admit though his feelings for her had never died down.

"Well if it isn't the prodigal wrestler" Dean taunted turning to him.

"I didn't know you were back" Tylania interrupted, but neither one of them even turned her way.

"Why don't you head back out wherever you came from Orton, the company is doing just fine with out you….."

"Pretty brave talk for somebody who usually has to have his other two buddies backing him up"

"Don't let your mouth right checks your body can't cash" Dean said, and she watched Randy's bag slip quickly from his shoulder hitting the floor with a thud.

"Is that a threat ….Dean?" he taunted.

"Take it like you see it…Randy" he replied.

"You know I would watch your back they don't call me the viper for nothing" he said turning to pick up his bag.

"Maybe I will be the one who takes care of the viper once and for all?"

Randy turned and she had seen that look in his eyes before Dean was really pushing it she needed to get them apart before something bad happened.

"Dean….come on we have to get ready to head to the ring" she said laying her hand on his arm.

Randy's gaze glanced back and forth from her hand up to Dean's face, and he wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face so bad he could taste it. He had fought cruiserweights bigger then this chump and he would not let him ruffle him the day he did that was the day he hung up his trunks forever. They had turned to head to the ring, but Randy had to get in the last word.

"Dean" he called smiling when the other man turned.

"Do me a favor okay, if your going to take me out then go back in the Shield's dressing room and ask your buddy Roman to teach you how to wrestle first okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title - She's Single Again

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Contains - All the usual - Romance Violence and More

Characters - The Shield, Summer Rae, Many made ups

Spoilers - I don't think there is any

Summary - What happens after your heart gets broken by the

One person you entrusted it to?

Chapter 4/?

"Sierra hotel India Echo Lima Delta….Shield"

The crowd exploded as they started down the arena steps towards

The ring. Halfway down an over excited male fan tried to quickly

Reach out and grab Tylania, but a glance from Roman and the plan

Was quickly aborted. Triple H watched as they came into the ring,

His gaze sweeping over Tylania's outfit. Not only was Triple H a

Superstar, he had recently married the boss's daughter and been

Promoted to the COO of the company. So she could only imagine

What he was thinking, and wondering if she had made the wrong

Move with the outfit.

The match started off with Dean throwing Batista, Triple H's

Partner, into the ropes before delivering a quick hard punch to his

Stomach. Sinking to his knees Batista grabbed for his stomach, as

All the participants around ringside looked on. The match went on

Like this for another fifteen minutes with each team getting the

Upper hand at least once. Finally it was down to the wires, and

Dean was about to pin Batista when some very familiar music blared

Through the arena.

"I hear voices in my head they talk to me…."

The crowd came absolutely unglued when Randy appeared.

His gaze glued to the middle of the ring. Grabbing a microphone as soon as

He got to the ring he climbed inside waiting for the cheers to die down.

Triple H stood there, the anger clearly evident on his face, this was not in

Script for the night's show. After a moment the crowd quieted and Randy

Began to speak.

"When I left…I left the things most important behind both professionally,

And personally" he said turning to face Tylania who simply stood there in

Shock.

"Well I'm back to put the locker room on notice, that I'm taking back what

Is rightfully mine" Noticing Dean heading towards him, so he dropped the

Microphone delivering a flawless rko.

Roman raced into the ring to check on his partner, while Tylania climbed up

On the apron watching Randy. She heard the commentators speculating on

What Randy had meant and just what part Tylania had played in it? Moving

Next to Roman she knelt down to check on Dean, when she glanced up at

The titantron Randy smiled at her blowing her a kiss from the top of the

Ramp. Helping Dean up she realized at that moment her outfit was the least

Of her worries, business had just picked up.

The talent scattered like mice in front of a cat, when Triple H came through

The backstage area a few moments later. Heading into the trainer's room he

Looked at Dean and Tylania before speaking.

"You two in my office …..and bring Roman with you" he said stalking from

The room.

"What did I do?" Roman asked .

*A few moments later*

Randy looked up when they walked in, his gaze settling on Tylania.

"Well if it isn't the Shield…. Hey Dean how's your face?" he asked trying

Not to laugh.

"How about I re arrange yours?" Dean asked starting towards him.

Roman reached out grabbing his arm pulling him back into the chair just as

The door opened and Triple H walked in.

"Sit down Ambrose before I clear this office and suspend every one in here,

Can some body please tell me what just went on out there?" he asked as he

Moved to sit behind his desk.

"It's simple really Dean knows he will never be a better wrestler then me"

Randy spoke up.

"Whatever I could beat you blindfolded" Dean replied.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Ambrose?" Randy asked, and the other man

Sat forward a little before answering.

"That's a promise Mr. Orton…." he responded.

"Look, I don't care how this all got started…but as of now it's part of

The show next week, I will get with creative and make it happen"

"I just have one condition…." Randy said.

"What would that be?" Triple H asked.

"Tylania comes with me" he replied.

"No chance in hell, she's a member of the Shield"

"He's right Randy doesn't make sense to switch her now" Triple H said as

Dean sat back a satisfied smile on his face.

"Now every one of you get out of my office I have to call Stephanie" he said

Reaching for his phone.

Roman closed the door behind them, and they started walking back to the

Dressing room. Tylania walked lost in thought as her mind replayed Randy's

Words back in the office. He wanted her to come with him, and she couldn't

Imagine what had made him change his mind. Roman glanced over at her as

They walked, his eyes searching her face.

"You okay baby girl?" he asked.

She smiled at his endearment, loving the way he said that. A few female

Members of the production crew glared at her as they walked past, and

She fought the urge to laugh out loud. They were friends that's all they

Had been and ever would be, so they could knock themselves out vying

For the big man's attentions. She would sit back and watch with interest.

"Just thinking about how funny life can be sometimes" she said, as he held

The door open for her and she walked past sitting down on the couch.

"How do you feel about Randy?" he inquired grabbing two bottles of water,

And tossing her one.

Uncorking it slowly she took a long drink before she answered. How did she

Feel about the viper, that seemed to be the million dollar question. When he

Had been in the company before they were stuck like glue, had even went to

Vince and asked him to keep them together forever. How did her heart feel

Now that they had some time apart?


	5. Chapter 5

Title - She's Single Again

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Contains - All the usual - Romance Violence and More

Characters - The Shield, Summer Rae, Many made ups

Spoilers - I don't think there is any

Summary - What happens after your heart gets broken by the

One person you entrusted it to?

Chapter 5/?

*The Hotel*

Tylania walked into the room, setting her bag down and the she noticed the vase with pink roses that were perched on a table next to the couch. She smiled when she thought about how sweet Randy was sending the roses, he knew they were her favorite flowers. Taking a brief moment to take in the sweet scent of them, she began looking for the card. There was one brief simple line on the card, and she read it over a couple of times.

"Sometimes hearts are meant to be reconnected"

Walking over to her phone she grabbed it pushing in the buttons to connect her with the man down the hall. He answered sleepily, and she apologized for waking him up but she had just wanted to thank him for the beautiful flowers. The other line got real quiet for a moment, and she wondered if he had hung up? Then finally he spoke, but it wasn't what she expected to hear.

"Tylania…..I didn't send you any flowers"

"Oh…okay well sorry go back to sleep" she said clicking off the phone before she could say anything else.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and she tossed her phone on the couch before heading to answer it. He stood leaning against the door frame in a black t shirt and jeans, and he smiled when she opened the door. When he had made it to his hotel room he had intended to take a shower and sleep, but he soon realized he had to see her.

"Dean…." she said simply.

"May I come in?" he inquired and she moved aside to let him past.

"Oh I see you got the flowers" he said, and she stood there for a moment staring at him.

"You sent me the flowers?"

He turned to face her, his arms crossed and she couldn't help the little flutter that overtook her heart. So much had gone on between them, could she just throw it all away over one incident? At one time they had even planned out the rest of their lives together, at first she had been ready to toss him to the curb. Now maybe she wasn't so sure.

"I was hoping we could talk?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"I am not sure we have anything to say to each other" she said flatly.

"Ty….don't do this….I admit I made a mistake with Summer"

"You got that right….I feel like my heart was broken and then stomped on" she replied turning away from him so he couldn't see her tears.

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him and then turning her to face him. Her head was screaming at her to back away, but she ended up looking up into those eyes she had stared into for so many nights. He reached out pushing some hair off her face. It was on the tip of her tongue to protest, and then he lowered his head covering her mouth with his.

For just a single moment she began to respond to the kiss, but then her hands were up and pressing against his chest. Releasing her reluctantly he watched her walk over to the window staring out for a few moments. She had responded for a few seconds it seemed like, but he felt hope when he thought of her response. Giving her a few minutes to process her feelings he

Moved to go pour her a glass of water, bringing it into the room and handing it to her.

"Thank you" she said taking the glass and drinking in the cool liquid.

"Talk to me?" he inquired.

"Dean….I think you should go"

Wow that was not what he had expected her to say, but he took it in stride showing no emotion. Walking to the door, his hand was on the knob, when he suddenly turned back to face her.

"You know Ty…..you can deny it all you want…..but you responded to that kiss so that tells me were not as over as you think" he said opening the door and almost running right into Sawyer.

"Well hello stranger…..can't say it's nice to see you" she said moving past him and into the room to give her sister a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Tylania asked her.

"I just wanted to see you" she said.

"Okay now the truth sis" Tylania replied.

"If you will excuse me I am going to let you have this warm family moment"

"Oh Dean…..don't go because you see the reason I am here involves you as well"

Walking back into the room, he shut the door wondering what on earth she could have to say that would explain the remark she just made.

"You know I think I would like a diet coke….be right back" she said starting past him, and he reached out catching her arm.

"Let go or you will be competing in the diva division from now on" she

Said menacingly

He released her immediately and she went and retrieved her drink.

"So what's the big news?" Tylania asked the moment her sister sat down.

"Wait a second let me get a drink" she replied laughing, as they waited impatiently.

Finally she set the can down moving to grab the bag she had brought with her. Reaching inside she pulled out a stack of papers handing sets to each of them.

"Here are your scripts for next week, Stephanie asked me to bring them over"

"How do you know Stephanie, and why would she have you bring these over?" Dean asked.

"Because my dear Mr. Ambrose…I am the newest employee of the WWE creative team" she said loving to watch the looks that spread across their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Title - She's Single Again

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Contains - All the usual - Romance Violence and More

Characters - The Shield, Summer Rae, Many made ups

Spoilers - I don't think there is any

Summary - What happens after your heart gets broken by the

One person you entrusted it to?

Chapter 6/?

*The Gym*

Roman glanced up when the door rocked off it hinges, and she stalked into the room throwing her stuff in the corner and moving to get on the bike next

To his. He had only seen that look on her face one other time, and he really didn't care to see it again so he weighed his options. A he could ask what was wrong and risk her going off on him, or B he could just let it roll, because she would talk when she wanted to she always did. Suddenly he got another idea, and he climbed off the bike moving over to the door to examine it carefully.

"What are you doing?" she inquired looking back at him.

"Just making sure the door is still all there" he said, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry….I just you are never going to believe what just happened" she said.

"Why don't you save me the trouble and just tell me" he said resuming his workout on the bike.

"When I got to my room there were flowers there so I called Randy to thank him, and apparently he didn't send them….Dean did"

"Dean Ambrose….tall skinny guy brown hair" Roman said and she laughed.

"Yes…..he can be romantic when he wants to be….anyway he came to talk and he kissed me"

"How did that make you feel?" Roman asked.

"I liked it at first…..but then those thoughts of him and Summer came back"

"Honey you're confused….you have to give yourself time to think everything through"

"That's not all…my sister came over and she works for creative now"

"Let me guess she's not a Dean Ambrose fan?" Roman asked.

"No…not at all" Tylania replied.

"Should make for some interesting storylines in the coming weeks" he said chuckling.

"You can say that again" she responded as her cell phone went off.

Walking over to it she grabbed it, checking the caller's name before answering it. Then she quickly switched it on, it was Randy and he was inviting her to lunch the next day. Accepting immediately she tossed her phone back down heading back to finish the work out. Glancing over at Roman she noticed a confused look on his face.

"Spill it Reigns" she said checking her speed on the bike before turning back to face him.

"I was just wondering…are you sure lunch with Randy tomorrow is such a good idea?"

"It's just lunch…" she began

"Okay, but when you can't decide between him and Dean, don't come crying to me" he said pretending to ignore her.

*WWE Headquarters - A few days later*

Sawyer was trying to memorize a list of things Stephanie had given her, when she rounded the corner and bumped into a mountain of a man. The first thing she noticed was the tattoo that covered almost his whole arm,

Next she noticed the goatee covering his face. His long hair was next, and she felt a little flutter when he reached out to steady her. She had never met a man who looked him before, and she immediately smiled holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm Sawyer it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Sawyer…Tylania's sister right?" he asked.

"Yes please don't hold that against me" she teased and he laughed.

"No way….Ty's cool were really good friends"

"So you mean I would stand a chance if I asked you out?" she asked quickly.

"You certainly don't waste any time" he said smiling.

Moving up to him she slid a finger down the middle of his chest.

"Mr. Reigns…when I see something I want…nothing stands in my way"

Reaching down he captured her wrist bringing it to his lips. "Is that so?"

She was about to answer when Tylania came around the corner, stopping short when she saw what was going on. Roman dropped her hand, and she

Wanted to reach over and smack her sister upside the head. Ever since they were kids she had horrible timing, and apparently it continued into adulthood. Tylania backed up moving away from the couple, and Sawyer once again looked at him making her request known.

"I…sure maybe tomorrow night?"

"That's great" she replied, as one of the camera men came to tell Roman he

Was about ready for his interview.

She waved and he smiled waving back as he left and she went to find her sister.

Tylania glanced up when she walked into the room, and sighed dreamily leaning back against the door frame after it closed. She let Sawyer have her moment she remembered what it felt like to find a guy you liked. It had been that way with Dean he had called her every day brought her little presents. It took a moment to realize her sister was pulling on her arm.

"Come on you have to help me pick something out for my date with Roman" she said.

"You do know it's not till tomorrow right?"

"Yes but that man is perfection, I have to look just right"

Sighing Tylania let herself be lead into the other room. It was going to be a long twenty four hours.

*The Shield dressing room*

"Your going where? With who?" Dean asked as soon as Roman announced his plans for the next night.

"Sawyer and I are going out to dinner" he replied pulling some stuff from his bag.

Standing there Dean simply shook his head before replying.

"Having dinner with Satan herself, and I thought Taker and Kane were the ones on the dark side"

Roman laughed exchanging a look with Seth. Dean could be so dramatic sometimes.

Suddenly a look came over Dean's face, and Roman didn't like it.

"Well now maybe your little date tomorrow could help me out after all" he replied smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Title - She's Single Again

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Contains - All the usual - Romance Violence and More

Characters - The Shield, Summer Rae, Many made ups

Spoilers - I don't think there is any

Summary - What happens after your heart gets broken by the

One person you entrusted it to?

Disclaimer - I own nothing - except the made ups lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Chapter 7/?

"You know what you really are crazy if you think I am going along with that plan" Roman said right after Dean spelled it out to him.

"Look all you have to do is work in a few questions about Ty…" he began only to have Roman interrupt him.

"If you want to talk to her so bad, then call her man, but im not doing your dirty work for you I happen to really want to get to know Sawyer" Roman replied as Dean stood there shaking his head.

*Later that day*

Seth and Tylania sat in the hotel room playing a video game.

"I never knew you liked sports" Seth said glancing away from the game for a moment to glance at her.

"Are you kidding…I love sports especially football used to go down to my grandparents every Sunday and watch the home team play"

"That's really cool you know Dean…" he began and suddenly she set the controller down on the bed standing up.

"Im going to grab a soda you want one?" she asked heading into the other room.

Sighing he set the controller down following her when would he ever learn to keep his mouth shut?

*The Small Kitchen*

"Hey you okay?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah im fine I mean I know I can't crumble every time I hear his name mentioned" she pointed out grabbing two sodas from the fridge and tossing him one.

Popping open the tab he took a long drink before he spoke again.

"You also can't expect to be over him in a few days"

Looking down at the can in her hand she stood there silently for a moment until Seth called her name.

Slowly she looked up at him.

"What if I said I am not sure I want to get over him?"

"Sounds like you have a lot of heavy thinking to do" Seth replied as the door opened and Dean walked into the hotel room stopping short when he saw her standing there.

"Hi" he said softly.

"Hey" she replied as Seth slipped out of the room.

"I didn't know you were coming over" he said.

"It was kind of a last minute decision….."

"So how have things been?"

"They have been….okay how are things with you?"

"The same ….I see your sister and Roman are going out tomorrow night"

"I know she already has her outfit picked out she thinks he is so fine"

Shaking his head he smiled teasing her. "I don't know what women see in him"

"I know he's attractive but personally I…." she began only to stop blushing furiously.

Suddenly he came up to her cupping her face his thumb sliding over her lips.

"Personally what Ty?" he inquired as she laid her face against his hand.

"No….nothing" she replied softly.

"Now you know that's not true…talk to me what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that personally I would prefer someone like you"

Desire immediately sparked in his eyes, and it only took a second before he was claiming her lips in a tender kiss.

Backing her all the way up against the wall he deepened the kiss as her arms moved around his neck.

He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth needing her like he was the Sahara and she represented Niagara Falls.

Moving to kiss her throat he was just about to start on her neck when her cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it…" he begged.

"I …it could be important I have to" she replied clicking it on.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful can't wait for lunch tomorrow"

"Randy" she said simply.

"Who else?" he asked laughing, and she began to reach for Dean as he backed away going to sit down.

"I …this isn't a good time"

"Oh okay…well just wanted to let you know I bought you a little something and I will give it to you at lunch tomorrow"

"Okay see you then" she said clicking off her phone.

Tossing her phone into the chair she moved to lay a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately jerked it away.

"Don't know why I keep getting my hopes up" he said softly.

"Dean I…" she began only to have him interrupt.

"So is this my payback for Summer?"

"Payback…..Dean were just going to lunch"

"Are you sure Randy knows that?"

"I need to go" she said grabbing her purse.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"You know we are not together anymore, so honestly I don't see where that's any of your business if I do or not" she replied walking from the room.

*The Next Day - Lunch time*

There was a long box sitting on her plate when she walked into the restaurant and Randy smiled.

"Open it" he said as soon as she sat down.

Inside she found a stunning diamond and Sapphire charm bracelet.

"Randy this is…I can't accept this" she said suddenly moving to hand it back to him only to have him take it out of the box and place it on her wrist.

"Beautiful just like you" he said moving to take a drink of his water.

"You shouldn't have"

"I wanted to Tylania" he replied quietly as the waiter approached taking their order before moving on to the next table.

"So how are things?" he asked.

"There okay umm how does it feel being back?"

"It has its perks…like getting to see you every day again" he replied.

"I have missed you Tylania….so much" he admitted quietly as she looked down at the table.

She was about to respond when a very familiar figure entered the restaurant.


End file.
